


Naruto The Searching Bender

by Mechkami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechkami/pseuds/Mechkami
Summary: What is love that is a question that we ask ourselves everyday and that is a certain question that a bender name Naruto always ask himself while searching for why he exist and why he was different from the other bender.let us embark a journey with this young man as he search for the answer onto why he is so different





	1. Prologue

In a city size village within the fire nation a home to many benders living in this peaceful village there live an odd family. From an outside point of view, they look like the perfect family but once you take a closer look you start to notice that there many things wrong with this picture. In this village there are clans each with an ability beyond normal bending. 

Minato Namikaze Uzumaki is a man with spiky golden hair blue eyes with sharp facial features looking around 5.8 in height with a swimmer build wearing a blue shirt with short sleeves with a green cargo pants. 

 Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki a woman with long red hair violet eyes with a round face and a slender build wearing a green dress with a height of 5.4  

Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki is a young girl who look to be around the age of 6 years old with long red hair like the older women and blue eyes like the man wearing a yellow dress with pink flower design on them. 

Menma Namikaze Uzumaki is a young boy with spiky golden hair and violet eyes who age also appeared to be around 6 years old wearing a white shirt with blue short pants.  

They were within the back yard of their compound the adults were teaching their children how to control their bending with Menma shooting out lightning and Naruko bending the water around her as the parents look on proudly as to how their children were developing. But within the house hold there appears to be a young boy within a plain room with a spiky but flat golden hair with red tip, with heterochronic eyes one being sky blue while the other dark violet, with an appearance that would say that he is around 8 years old wearing a black shirt with a cracked heart on the back with one side being dark orange and the other being dark green to go along with a white short that have a silver chain on it this was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. 

As he sits within his room thinking why did his put more their attention on his little to the point that he feels like he didn’t exist. Each time he had ask his parent what was wrong why did they care more for his siblings than him. Their answer was always that they had to help Naruko and Menma gain control over their bending. He has asked could he join they have always denied it and told him to go do something else. His desire to be loved like his younger sibling has been growing ever since. Even before the birth of his younger sibling his parent didn’t even feel like they loved him as they never gave the love and care he has seen them given Naruko and Menma. When he started to think about it all his parent seemed to care about was bending and the amount of love and care they put into Naruko and Menma increased when they reach the age of 2 years old with Menma sparking with electricity and Naruko playing with the water from the lake.  

That was when I started fading into the background for them like I didn’t even exist. But that also the time that my bending started to awaken as the years have gone by, I started to notice that I’ll start glowing from time to time and light starts to move around me. I finally was able to understand what was going on with me when I went into the family library. The element that I could bend was light but I never heard of a light bender before so I asked my parent have there ever been a light bender. They answered no and asked me why was I asking this question I told them that I was just curious. I then started to practice in secret to see how well could I bend light and it was hard because I did not have anybody to teach me. Many times, I tried to bend it always backfired from burns to temporary blindness. It took me months but I was able to make a small beam of light it not that strong because it only able to minorly burn someone but if I were to shoot it in someone’s eye, I can blind them. 

Not wanting to give up I kept practicing in secret to increase my skills in light bending. I don’t know how to judge myself but I think that I'm pretty decent but nothing compared to my siblings with the personal training they get from the family. My birthday was coming up but they were probably going to forget it and spend the day with my siblings. Since I always have so much time on my hands, I'm usually spending it on training or thinking to myself.  

Getting up from the bed and walking to the door I open it up and entered the hallway. The family was finishing the training session and walking back within the house. Me I just walked downstairs to the door and was about to exit until I heard my mother.  

While Kushina was coming in within the house see saw that Naruto was walking to the door and called out to him. And asked where he was going all Naruto said was a walk while she may not have cared for him as much as the other childrens she told him to be careful and come back soon. 

Minato seeing his wife talking to Naruto walk in the living room to see that Naruto have left the room when Kushina have said come back soon. Thinking about it he really doesn’t spend some time with the oldest Naruto while he cares more about the twins, he still did care about Naruto. So, thinking when Naruto comes back, he may as well have some father son bonding time with. 

Naruko and Menma really didn’t know what to think of their older brother Naruto. Sure, there were some times that Naruto tried to play with them but they always too busy with training with the family or hanging out with their friends. There was also the issue where they saw that their brother couldn’t bend any element. Their entire family was a family of benders which made him the black sheep in the family. They turn to their parents and ask why did their brother not spend quality times with the family. And all they got was silence in the house. 

Naruto was walking down the village road and all he could hear how people were whispering about him the black sheep of the Namikaze Uzumaki family how he was not a bender in a family full of famous and notorious benders. Having enough he walk into the forest which was a safe haven for as everything was peaceful. He went into the specific part of the forest where there were many rocks and tree and some of the rock and tree seems to have burn marks as if an attack was use on it. Getting ready for his personal training he did some stretches to nimble and not sprain his body. He did a 10-push up 20 sits up 15 squats and 5 pull ups on a tree branch as a warm up. 

 Having done that, he got prepared to start practicing with light bending he starts to concentrate and starts to make a ball of light. After a few seconds the ball was complete he then starts and try to change the shape of the ball into a form of a weapon but he was struggling trying to make a basic sword of light. Remembering his mother teaching his sister how to chains made of water got him thinking couldn’t he make weapons out of light. And that what he is trying to accomplish at the moment after a few strenuous moments he was finally able to make a sword of light concentrating on it he slashed at a tree and started to cut into it until he lost concentration and the sword vanished. Smiling seeing he was able to do it started working on it to make the time needed to form the light sword shorten.  

Feeling quite proud was able to do it by himself with no help from anybody he knew he wasn’t the smartest or the strongest nor was he the fastest person around. But he would work day in and day out until he is. And find his place in this world whether it be for good or evil that is why he is the searching bender. 


	2. The questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you see yourself as a person what do you think when your alone

Chapter Two

Naruto  p.o.v

Looking toward to the falling sun as it unleashed a beautiful scene of orange, red, and yellow with the trees flowing smoothly with the wind as their colorful leaves blows from the trees as I feel the cold winds on my skin. Feeling the serenity of the situation my mind was freed from the troubles that I faced but like all good things it must end as I return to the  Namikaze -Uzumaki clan home.

On the way I see the road that were bustling with people slowly start to wither with the coming night the smiles of children my age with their family returning home or going for a night outing to spend joyous time as a family really bring pain to my young heart with longing that my family would such love to me as they do my siblings. With the many time I have contemplated in my lonesome in my room or after training there have been thought that maybe they would if I showed them my light bending, they would but this bring another issue which is that they only love me for my bending and seeing nothing else but that.

This make me  quit  sad within my mind parents were to love their children unconditionally but that not the case for if there’s a favorite there’s the hated. It is  a  endless cycle that can never be stop even by force on the surface it looks how you want it but beneath all of it you know it not. With my time in silence and loneness I have given thought to the type of people there are through my observation I have seen four so far.

 The foolish these people see the problem but do nothing hoping it is fixed by itself or by another person.

 The crazy these people are the ones who do something over and over again as if they are going to change with each attempt, I have iKnowledge that there have been a few successful. 

The faker these are the people who very existence is built on lies and act to impress others they live the popular life until the lie is expose and they are judge by the very people they try to impress.

 And finally, the learners these people observe everything and learn from it so they do not make the same mistake as another and live in this world of ours.

Some may wonder why a child such as myself have a pessimistic view of life let us just say when you have as much free time as me you start to go into a sea of thought with you starting with something simple such as what are you going to do today only to sink deeper into the sea the longer you stay thinking. With each thought becoming darker than the last the deeper you dive in your thought the longer you stay thinking. As I get closer to the house gate I knock and waited for either mother or father to open the gate as I have never received a key to the house nor knew where the hidden key was. 

Minato  p.o.v

It was almost dinner time as  Kushina  was finishing the meal we were about to eat until I heard a knock on the gate. Looking outside it appeared to be Naruto who have finished his walk and returned home and waiting in front of the gate for it to be open. I walked out to open the gate and question why he didn’t unlock the gate with the hidden key. He responded that  Kushina  and I never told him where the key was feeling  quit awkward,  we just walked into the house in silence neither talking to each other.

The moment we enter the house I saw Naruto walking up the stairs without going to  Kushina  to tell her he is home. I was about to say something until I heard  Kushina  call to me from the kitchen. Responding to her call I went to the kitchen seeing her taking off her apron to ask who was at the gate with my only response being Naruto as the two of just go to sit in silence we don’t know how to deal with our estrange son. With the atmosphere becoming quit tense we started to talk about how the family have been coming along while we love  Menma  and  Naruko  most of the  tensness  come from our relationship with our son Naruto.

 We know how the people and clans in Konoha talk about Naruto and how we have kept in the family when he appears to be nothing more than a disgrace in the family with his inability to bend any element. Some have even asked have we ever thought of disowning him we have always answered no but with everyday every week every month some of the same question always reoccurring to the point of driving us to insanity. To counteract this, we have told the village that we have given Naruto until his thirteen  birthday  to unlock any bending ability if he doesn’t he will be disowned from the family and on his own from there onward. That is the best we could do for them to stop questioning us. Having enough with  the situation  we called the children down for dinner.

Naruto  p.o.v

I lay down on my bed as I hear my younger siblings rush down for  dinner  I stay down the bed slowly going into a fetal position as I started to think what were my goal for when I am eventually disowned from the family. I am no fool I hear the whispers of how I got until my thirteen  birthday  to show the ability to bend. I know my desires are to get stronger becoming the best in many  field  whether its strength, speed, or intelligence. What I want to know is what is my need what is it that I want no matter what even if I had to fight the very heavens and earth for it what is it that I am searching for who am I searching for that is the question I need to find no matter the cost.    


End file.
